Head in The Clouds
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: /Rose wasn't right in the head. She was too happy, too sad, too smart... And she always had her head in the clouds./Rose's seven years at Hogwarts all in one mega-novel!
1. Diagon Alley

Rose's hair bounced around wildly as she dragged her brother through Diagon Alley.

"Hugo-Hugo- can you believe it? I'm finally, finally going to Hogwarts!" Rose sighed, beaming. Hugo nodded.

"You must be pretty excited," He grinned. Rose nodded.

"I sure am!" Rose replied, beaming.

"It is wonderful, going to Hogwarts," Hermione added in.

"Yeah," Ron added, grunting as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Rose ignored her bickering parents.

"So, Hugo, where do you want to go first? Flourish and Blotts? The Apothecary?" Rose quizzed.

"The ice-cream shop!" Hugo cried out.

"Florean Fortescue's it is," Rose smiled.

"I don't recall you asking your father and I first," Hermione noted.

"Please, then, mum?" Rose pleaded.

"We'll be good, we promise," Hugo added.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. Ron sighed.

"Fine, but quickly." Ron gave in.

"Yay!" The two siblings shouted in unison, hugging their father.

"Come on, then, you two!"

* * *

Rose happily licked her ice-cream.

"Mmm," She sighed, "Chocolate with popping candy and strawberry sprinkles - this has to be almost as good as Aunt Audrey's,"

"Almost," Hugo emphasised, delicately spinning his waffle cone in his hands. Rose laughed in agreement and licked her ice-cream. She let the popping candy explode in her mouth as a lick of strawberry and chocolate ran down her throat.

"Anyways, sweetheart, where would you like to go next?" Hermione asked. Rose brightened up.

"Oh, Flourish and Blotts, definitely!" Rose chattered. Hermione beamed proudly.

"I thought so," She murmured so that only Rose could hear her.

* * *

Rose grinned.

"Now I just have to get my wand!" She cried out in excitement. Hermione nodded.

"I thought you might be excited about this part," She smiled.

"I certainly was," Ron added.

"Lucky!" Hugo moaned in jealousy.

"Two more years, and you'll get a wand too," Rose encouraged, trying to look on the bright side.

"Well, are we going to get this wand, or not?" Ron teased.

"Oh, yes!" Rose said frantically. Hermione laughed.

"For goodness' sake, don't make her so worried, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron pulled a face.

"I'm just saying," Ron shrugged.

"Well, let's just go," Rose decided. Hugo nodded agreement and they left in silence for Olivanders.

* * *

Rose held Hugo's hand tightly as she entered Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Would you like us to come in?" Hermione asked briefly.

"Well," Rose blushed, "Could only Hugo come in?"  
"Sure thing, princess," Ron smiled.  
"Dad!" Rose went even redder.

"Off you go, now," Hermione grinned.

* * *

Rose held Hugo's hand in her left while silently stroking her frizzy red hair with her right.

"Is he coming?" Hugo asked.

"I hope so," Rose replied quietly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Rose..." Hugo trailed off.

"Yeah?" She asked. Hugo blushed.

"Well... Thank you. For letting me come in with you."  
"Not a problem, little bro!" Rose grinned, hugging him.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Hugo squeaked.

At that moment, Olivander walked in.

"Ah," He murmered, "You must be Rose Weasley, Ronald and Hermione's eldest daughter."  
"I am," Rose nodded, gripping Hugo's hand tighter.

"I know just the wand for you," He nodded, "Willow and Phoenix Hair, ten inches," He handed the wand to her.

"Wow," Hugo gaped. Rose twisted the wand in her hand and sparks flew out of it.

"I love it," Rose gushed, "It's purely perfect!"


	2. Mother's Book

Rose traced the spine of her book carefully with her fingers. Her mother's book, her mother's brainchild was finally available to the public. Crowds of people had lined up to get a copy of _Hogwarts; A History – The Revised Edition. _Her job was much simpler than her mother's job; all Rose had to do was read out the prologue. She saw her family wave in encouragement and she swallowed hard.

"Hogwarts; a History – The Revised Edition. Published on August 30, 2017." Rose started off in a wobbly voice. Soaring lights blinded her and cameras snapped away quickly. She brushed some of her red hair away from her face before continuing.

"Written by Bathilda Bagshot. Edited by Hermione Weasley." Rose said loudly into the microphone. People stared at her and murmurs stirred through the crowd softly. Rose freckles' flushed as she spoke louder so that her voice would be able to be heard over the noise.

"Chapter One," She yelled over the noise, "FOREWORD!" The crowd fell silent and stared at her. Then she couldn't stand it anymore and ran. She didn't know how fast, or where she went, but she just remembered hearing her father yell before she drifted off to sleep.

September 1st could not come soon enough.


	3. Eavesdropping

"Rosie, wake up!" Rose heard her mother call from downstairs. Fuming, she sat up and shuffled across the brown floorboards to her cupboard. She carefully picked out her robes and changed into them.

"Oh boy," She sighed in excitement, pulling her robes on over her pyjamas. She carefully tied her hair up in a floppy ponytail and then hurried downstairs.

"Rose!" She heard a voice call. She turned around to see Hugo leaning over the wooden rails that stopped him from falling off the top floor. He grinned at her, his messy red hair sticking up at all kinds of angles. He was dressed in horrible bright orange Chudley Cannons pyjamas and matching slippers. Little brooms with players on them zoomed around the pyjamas.

"Hugo," She grinned back at him, "What's up, little buddy?" Hugo groaned and rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"For the last time, I'm not your 'little buddy," He mumbled in protest. She laughed.

"Seriously, Hugo? Come on, you," Rose snickered, running down the stairs.

"Wait!" Hugo wailed, running down after his sister.

Rose skittered to a stop when she arrived in the dining room. Her mother was passing her father some scones.

"Happy?" She hissed, "Happy with yourself?"  
"'Mione, relax," Rose's father snapped, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"Whazzgoinon?" Hugo asked as he bumped into Rose. Rose glared at him.  
"Shhh," She hushed, "Listen!"

"What?" Hugo asked, making a face.

"Shut up!" Rose growled, elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch!" He said sharply, holding his side.

"…Can't believe you! You promised that you wouldn't…" Hermione's voice echoed in a shrill sound.

"Rosie, what's going on?" Hugo asked calmly. Rose shot him a death stare.

"Mum and Dad are fighting, and I for one want to know why!" Rose explained. Hugo frowned.

"But we really shouldn't be eavesdropping-"

"Quiet!" Rose snapped.

"…I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am. But it's unavoidable. He might be going after the kids, that's what Harry reckons…"

"So?" Hermione screeched, "Ron, _you _ could be in danger!"

"Hermione, do you want to see our kids tortured and dead?"  
"Dad?" Rose stepped uncertainly into the dining room. Ron's face melted from raging fury to a smile.

"Rosie, off to Hogwarts today!" He grinned gleefully, "Excited?" Rose forced a smile and tried not to think about the conversation she had just overheard.

"You bet," She nodded, "You bet."


End file.
